Tsune kun dislike sweets
by akachihuahua214
Summary: Benar kan Tsune tidak suka manis? Pair: Tsune x Tomoru [Adorable pair 2nd season]


Pairing : Aoki Tsunenori x Akazawa Tomoru

Summary : Benar kan Tsune tidak suka manis?

Warning : Boy x boy, dan ini RPF. Tidak suka, jangan baca. ^^

Disclaimer : kalau boleh mau dong claim mereka milikku. Lol

A/n : Ini fiksi, khayalan saya. Meski setting saya curi dari video honeymoon holiday mereka.

Enjoy~ ^^

xxxxxxx

"Hausssss." Jerit Tomoru saat mereka turun memasuki area pasar apung _Damnoen Saduak._ Cuaca siang itu memang kurang bersahabat, teriknya siang ditambah kerumunan orang di pasar membuat sang aktor yang sedang _honeymoon_ berkedok syuting jalan-jalan ala backpacker ini tidak nyaman. Tsune yang di sampingnya melirik sebentar.

"Haus? yasudah kita cari minum." Ajaknya ketika mulai memasuki jejeran penjual.

"Ingin minuum." Ulang Tomoru sambil menggembungkan pipi lucu.

Tsune serasa ingin mencubit kulit kenyal itu, menyuruhnya untuk bersikap normal karena kalau tidak hasrat Tsune yang mudah goyah akan tertangkap kamera yang tidak lepas mengikutinya. "Berhenti menggerutu Akazawa kun." Ucapnya sambil kedua matanya mencari penjual minuman dingin disana. Tomoru yang memang kehausan sedikit tidak terima.

"Aku haus. Ingin minum. Salah?"

Tsune menghela nafas. Panas membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut menjadi lebih sensitif. Nagase, sang kameraman yang terlihat sibuk merekam kegiatan mereka pun tak bisa manahan kikik gelinya.

"Itu, ada es krim. Mau?"

Tomoru mengangguk cepat. "Mau! Mau es krim!"

Kedua pemuda itu datang mendekati sang penjual, dilihatnya dari luar kaca bening _freezer_ yang menyimpan es krim berbagai rasa tersebut. "Yang paling enak apa?" tanyanya kepada penjual.

"Durian?"

Tsune menggeleng cepat. Buah khas tropis tersebut memang terkenal nikmat, tapi tidak untuknya. Baunya yang cukup menyengat pernah membuatnya mual saat mencoba mencicipi.

"Ini rasa apa?" tanya makhluk mungil di sebelahnya.

Tsune meneliti sebentar. "Co-coconut. Ini rasa kelapa. Tomo-Akazawa kun mau?" hampir saja mulutnya terpeleset. _'Dasar syuting, ada saja peraturannya.'_ Runtuknya tak terucap.

"MAU! rasa khas Thailand ya~" ujarnya riang.

Dalam hatinya Tsune tersenyum lega. "Aku ambilkan." Tsune meggeser penutup _freezer_ , diambilnya satu es krim rasa kelapa tersebut. " _How much?_ "

Sang penjual menjawab dengan bahasa Thailand, Tsune tak mengerti. Hanya kode tangan yang menunjukkan angka tiga yang dipakai oleh penjual sambil menunjuk letak kasir untuk membayarnya. Tsune mengangguk patuh, merasa sudah mencerna arti tersebut.

"Oooo... oke oke." Tsune berbalik arah menuju tempat kasir. Tomorun mengikutinya dari belakang, ' _kok cuma ambil satu?_ ' batinnya.

"Ini ya pak." Diletakkannya satu es krim di meja kasir, ia keluarkan tiga lembar uang seratusan. Bapak penjaga kasir menggerutu, terdengar seperti mengomelinya. Uang dari Tsune ditolak.

"Ha?" Seakan tuli, padahal sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Sejak awal hanya Tomoru yang rajin membaca buku panduan perjalanan _oretabi_. Sedangkan Tsune, masa bodoh dengan bahasa asing. Dia kira semua orang di dunia mengerti bahasa Jepang, atau kalau sudah benar-benar terjepit bukankah masih ada bahasa tubuh. Meski dia sendiri juga cukup percaya diri dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang sebenarnya lucu jika didengar orang lain.

"Tiga puluh bath, Aoki kun. Dan kau membayar tiga ratus." Tomoru yang setia di belakangnya mengoreksi.

"Aaaa! Aaaaa! Maaf maaf!" Tsune menyengir kikuk. Diambilnya kembali dua lembar seratus bath miliknya. Bapak tua penjaga kasir menertawakannya.

Setelah kembalian diterima, ia menyerahkan es krim tersebut ke Tomoru. "Ini. . cepat dimakan."

"Terima kasih ya." Senyum Tomoru mengembang saat menerimanya. "Aoki kun tidak beli juga?"

Tsune menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak suka makanan manis. Kalau es krim begini malah setelah makan jadi semakin haus."

"Hmm..." Tomoru tidak mengindahkan alasan itu. Sibuk sendiri membuka es krim miliknya. "Aku makan sambil jalan ya?"

"Iya."

Satu gigitan pertama, mulutnya mengunyah sambil meresapi rasa baru dilidahnya. "Enak! Ini enak! Aoki kun coba deh!" dengan semangat ia sodorkan es krim tersebut kepada pemuda tinggi de depannya.

"Tidak. Buat Tomoru saja-aw!" jeritnya saat Tomoru meralat panggilannya tersebut. Meski ia tampak sedikit menyesal karena injakannya terlalu keras.

Tomoru melanjutkan menikmati es krimnya, tidak lagi menawari Tsune yang jelas sudah menolaknya. _'Tinggal seperempat lagi'_ batinnya. Kamera sudah dimatikan setelah adegan Tomoru menawari Tsune tadi. Keuntungan untuknya bisa menikmati dinginnya es krim yang meleleh di mulut di cuaca sepanas ini tanpa harus diikuti oleh kamera di setiap gerakannya.

Tomoru masih berjalan pelan disisinya. Mengamati berbagai penjual yang menjajakan bermacam barang. Sesaat sebelum satu objek lebih menarik perhatiannya, lelehan es krim di bibir Tomoru. Hanya butuh dua detik untuk membangkitkan hasrat jahilnya, secepat itu ia mendekat ke arah wajah partnernya. "Kalau manis ini aku mau." bisiknya pelan saat bibirnya ingin bertemu bibir lain.

Namun tak menyangka juga jika motorik Tomoru lebih sigap. Tangan itu reflek menghalangi sebelum bibir itu menempel miliknya. Sedikit cepat jadi seperti menampar, meski pelan. "Tsune kun, tidak sopan." Ucapnya sedikit galak.

Tsune bergeming, terkejut karena penolakan. Niatnya hanya bercanda, namun jika ditolak seperti itu rasanya ada yang sakit.

Menyadari tindakannya meski enggan meminta maaf, Tomoru segera menarik lengan Tsune agar perhatiannya segera teralihkan. Benar saja, ini masih syuting dan Tomoru tidak ingin merusak suasana hanya karena hal konyol seperti tadi. Meski dalam hatinya berdebar, penasaran apa yang akan Tsune lakukan jika ia tidak menahannya. Tapi ini di tempat umum, ramai orang, dan lebih jelasnya ini PASAR. Tomoru tidak ingin dipandang sebagai orang asing yang tidak tau etika bermesraan di publik, juga catatan penting karena mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki.

Tsune masih tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat Nagase dan Eguma memberitahu jika kamera sudah mulai on lagi. Ia menuruti kemana Tomoru menariknya pergi, melihat bermacam-macam pernak pernik dan ikut mencoba ketika Tomoru memaksanya. Senyum tampan masih terpasang sempurna, tak ada cela di kamera. Benar-benar aktor profesional, begitu batin Eguma setiap menjepret objek hidup di depannya.

"Tsune kun! Yang di sana penjualnya di atas perahu!" Teriak Tomoru senang bercampur heran. Tsune tersenyum geli.

"Ayo kesana." Kali ini Tsune memimpin. Didekatinya seorang ibu yang menjajakan jajanan tradisional di atas perahu yang menepi. "Ini apa?"

Ibu tersebut menjelaskan jajanannya, jika dilihat sejenis crepes namun agak kecil. Yang di dalamnya diisi sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Tsune maupun Tomoru. " _How much?_ "

" _fifty bath_." Ujar ibu tersebut yang langsung mengambil kantong plastik untuk membungkus beberapa crepes untuknya.

Dahi Tomoru mengkerut, "Aoki kun sudah bilang kalau mau beli?"

Tsune berfikir sejenak, "Akazawa kun mau?"

"Mau sih." Tidak enak juga menolak kalau sudah disiapkan tinggal bayar seperti ini kan.

Tsune merogoh dompetnya. Sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan uang ia dengar sang penjual berkata lagi. " _Aroy! Aroy! fifty bath_." Perahu disebelahnya menepi, menjajakan jajanan khas bulat yang tak asing untuk mereka.

"Takoyaki! Itu Takoyaki!" Tomoru teriak senang.

Sang penjual menyerahkan dua bungkus jajanan tersebut. Tsune heran, belum juga ia bilang mau beli kenapa sudah disodorkan seperti ini. Kembali ia lirik pemuda disebelahnya. ' _Yasudahlah, yang penting senang_ ' batinnya sambil mengeluarkan dua lembar lima puluh bath untuk dua penjual.

"Kita cari tempat untuk makan ya."

Tomoru mengikuti, menuju deretan bangku kosong yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk para pengunjung menikmati makanan atau sekedar melihat pemandangan pasar apung.

"Aku coba _crepes_ nya dulu." Tsune mengawali dengan membuka bungkusan pertama. ia gigit tepian crepes yang nampak renyah. "Enak! Tomoru coba deh!" ' _oops keceplosan!_ ' Batin Tsune. Namun tak ada teguran, yang ada malah Nagase dan Eguma saling lirik sambil tersenyum misterius.

Tomoru ikut mengambil satu crepes, namun dengan rasa yang lain. "Enaaaak! Gurih! Yang ini seperti isian kelapa. Punya Aoki kun rasa apa?" Tomoru penasaran, menggeser duduknya merapat ke arah Tsune. Bahunya menempel, wajahnya maju bermaksud melihat isi jajanan yang dipegang Tsune.

' _Dekat, ini terlalu dekat!'_ Hati Tsune menjerit. Sedikit menikmati tapi lebih banyak debaran panik. Takut jika kelepasan 'jahil' lagi.

"Ini rasa apa? Kok merah?" Tomoru yang masih belum mendapat jawaban menoleh ke atas. Tepat di depan wajah Tsune yang mematung lucu. "Aoki kun?"

Tersadar, Tsune mengerjap. "Ini! Ah-ini apa ya namanya. Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi jelasinnya kan pakai bahasa Thailand. Tapi ini sedikit manis. Gurih juga. Rasanya pas. Mau coba?" Tsune menyodorkan crepesnya yang sudah ia gigit ke arah Tomoru. Tomoru berkedip, lalu tersenyum yang menampakkan kedua gigi kelincinya. Mengangguk cepat, setelah itu menggigit tepat di bekas gigitan Tsune.

"Enak juga! Aaaa~ kenapa makanan Thailand enak-enak sih." Tomoru berkomentar senang sambil mengunyah. Tsune melihatnya, selalu gemas. Rasanya ingin memeluk saat itu juga jika ia tidak diawasi oleh dua buah kamera besar di depannya.

Eguma mengangkat jempolnya, tanda mereka sudah bisa bebas karena kamera sudah dihentikan. Tomoru masih asik dengan crepes di mulutnya, sesekali melirik Tsune dengan senyum tetap tersungging ceria. Tsune yang mencoba menahan diri berusaha tidak menggubris senyuman manis itu.

"Tsune kun, hadap sini." Tomoru memerintah, Tsune pun menuruti. Terkejut saat ia rasakan usapan lembut di tepian bibirnya. "Makan begini aja belepotan. Tsune kun itu seperti anak kecil." Tanpa memperdulikan kedua lelaki yang belum beranjak di depannya, Tomoru mengusap bekas krim di bibir kekasihnya. "Nah, kalau begini kan ganteng."

Tsune... sekali lagi mematung.

Memilih melihat ke samping, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menguar di kedua pipinya. Ia bukan remaja yang masih malu-malu. Ia juga bukan anak baru yang terkejut dengan sentuhan mendadak. Hanya saja, dia masih selalu berdebar.

"Aku ingin beli minum dulu." Eguma beranjak dari depan mereka. Nagase yang juga di sebelahnya segera berdiri. "Aku ikut."

Tsune berdeham, "Tomoru sengaja ya."

"Apanya?"

"Yang barusan. Mereka sampai pergi tuh."

"Memang aku kenapa?"

Mendecih pelan. "Dasar nakal."

Tomoru terkikik sebentar, lalu melanjutkan melahap jajanan yang tersisa. Tsune berdiri, menoleh ke segala arah mencari sesuatu. "Mau kemana?" tanya Tomoru.

"Toilet, sebentar saja. Tomoru disini dulu, nanti kalau Nagase- _san_ dan Eguma- _san_ mencari."

"Un." Tomoru mengangguk cepat.

Tak lupa membawa tas ranselnya, Tsune melangkah ke toilet terdekat. Sebelum masuk, matanya menangkap objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Melupakan niat utamanya, tertarik berbelok. Didekatinya penjual itu.

" _How much?_ "

"200 _bath_."

" _I take two_." Tangannya pun tak lupa mengacungkan dua jari, khawatir jika _hatsuon_ inggrisnya tidak dimengerti. Tanpa bersusah payah menawar, segera ia keluarkan empat lembar seratus bath dari dompet di sakunya. Selesai transaksi, diterimanya belanjaan tersebut dan dimasukkan cepat ke dalam tas setelah dibungkus rapi oleh sang penjual.

" _Khop khun krap_." Sambil kedua tangan ia satukan saat berterima kasih.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tsune kun lama sekali." Gerutu Tomoru saat lelaki itu kembali duduk disampingnya. Cengiran khas tak bersalah tersungging di bibirnya. "Mampir kemana?" selidik Tomoru.

"Toiletnya antri."

"Bohong."

"Kok tau? Eh-"

"Tuh kan." Mendecih sebal, Tomoru melirik sebentar. "Tertarik ada yang lebih imut?"

"Apa sih?" Tsune terkekeh geli sambil menunjuk tas punggungnya. "Tadi beli sesuatu. Jun minta dibelikan oleh-oleh."

"Junjun saja? Kouchan dan Isedai tidak sekalian?"

"Aku hanya beli dua, hehe."

"Pilih kasih. Aku tidak mau tau ya kalau nanti Isedai ribut."

"Kousuke dan Isedai tugas Tomoru. Tugasku kan memanjakanmu dan Jun."

Masih sebal, meski ada rasa ingin tersenyum mendengarnya. Tsune tidak berubah meski sudah lima tahun sejak pengangkatan sepihak atas Shison Jun menjadi anaknya.

"Nanti untuk Isedai dan yang lain Tomoru yang memilih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang cocok dengan mereka. Begitu kan dari dulu?"

Menyerah untuk menyangkal, Tomoru mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tsune kun tetap yang bayar ya?"

Reflek mengacak rambut kekasihnya gemas, "Iyaaa."

"Ehem!"

Tsune dengan cepat menarik tangannya ketika ia dengar deheman keras dari belakang. "Pacarannya nanti lagi, sekarang lanjutkan syuting dulu. Keburu sore."

"Kami tidak pacaran!" Tomoru berujar keras. Tsune mendelik.

"Ya yaaa.." Eguma dan Nagase saling melirik, bibirnya tersungging senyum yang susah diartikan.

"Ayo, kita sudah memesan perahu untuk kalian." Nagase menunjuk perahu yang sudah menunggu di tepian. Berjalan lebih dahulu memimpin mereka, Tsune dan Tomoru mengikuti dari belakang. Sesekali Tsune sengaja mendekat, mencuri sentuhan kecil di tangan Tomoru. Meski terkadang dibalas dengan cubitan atau lirikan tajam, ia tak peduli.

Kapan lagi bisa kencan penuh resiko seperti ini?

Mulut terpeleset sedikit, bisa salah arti kan?

Tsune kun atau Aoki kun?

Tomoru atau Akazawa kun?

Atau malah... anata?

Belum juga kebiasaan yang tidak mereka sadari. Memeluk pinggang atau bertatapan mesra.

Sahabat sekalipun, tidak seperti itu kan?

~ OWARI ~

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Lelahnyaaa!" Teriak Tomoru ketika badannya menyentuh kasur. Matanya terpejam begitu menghirup wangi lembut bantal hotel.

"Mandi dulu, jangan langsung tidur." Ujar Tsune sambil melepas kaosnya.

"Capek."

"Tetap harus mandi."

Mendengus sebal. "Siapkan dulu airnya, aku ingin berendam."

Tsune menghela nafas, memanjakan Tomoru adalah daftar pertama dalam kesehariannya. Saat Tsune melangkah ke kamar mandi, Tomoru diam-diam mengawasi. Tersenyum sendiri, merasa bersyukur dan berterima kasih meski jarang ia ucapkan kepada yang bersangkutan. Tsune kembali dari kamar mandi sudah dengan _bathrobe_ membungkus tubuh indahnya.

"Tsune kun tadi beli oleh-oleh apa sih buat Junjun?"

"Hm... penasaran aja atau penasaran banget?"

Memutar bola matanya, Tomoru malas menanggapi.

"Ini." Dikeluarkan bungkusan dari dalam tasnya, dilempar ke arah Tomoru yang masih lengket dengan kasur. Tomoru membuka bungkusan tersebut.

"Boxer?"

" _Muay Thai!_ "

"Selera Tsune kun buruk." Menghina meski sendirinya tertarik untuk mengamati model boxer dengan bordiran gajah khas Thailand tersebut.

"Buruk tapi mau kan? Sayang aku cuma beli dua."

"Memang satunya bukan untukku?"

Tsune menggeleng. "Takuya kan sama Jun. Kalau kuberi salah satu saja nanti protes."

"Yang lain saja tidak diperhatikan."

"Tugas Tomoru."

"Aku tidak dibelikan buktinya. Katanya perhatian."

"Tomoru tidak butuh boxer seperti ini."

"Tapi gajahnya lucu."

"Untuk Tomoru tidak lucu."

"Lucuuu."

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka yang strawberry."

"Sudah punya! Bosan!"

"Aku kan tidak pernah bosan." Mengedipkan satu matanya, sengaja mengkode maksud lain.

"Dasar hentaiii !"

Muka Tomoru memerah, dilemparnya bantal guling ke arah Tsune yang tertawa geli. Tsune bukan hentai, hanya saja kekasihnya yang terlampau imut jika dipadu dengan sesuatu yang manis. Kalau manis yang seperti itu, masih bisa bilang tidak suka?

~~OWARI ~~


End file.
